Triangle amoureux
by jojoaquarius
Summary: Voici quelques temps qu'il sort avec Aphrodite. Pourtant, il n'est pas épanoui. Son coeur bat pour un autre... Première fic !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Camus/Milo.

**Rating :** T._**

* * *

**_

_**Triangle amoureux**_

Le soleil se levait sur le sanctuaire. Camus se réveilla avant les autres chevaliers, il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Des idées noires avaient pris possession de sa tête et depuis quelques jours il n'avait plus goût a rien.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son temple, le soleil brillait doucement au loin et il partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se servit et s'assit à la grande table où tous les chevaliers se rassemblaient pour manger. Il avait pris comme d'habitude : des tartines avec du thé, mais l'appétit ne lui venait pas. Après une contemplation de sa tartine qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Camus sortit de sa rêverie et mangea. Alors qu'il buvait son thé, deux grands bras attrapèrent son cou et il avala de travers.

Aphro : Bonjour mon Camus d'amour !!!

Camus : tu pourrai prévenir quand tu veux faire une surprise, ça m'éviterait de m'étouffer a moitié.

Aphro : mais si je te préviens ce ne sera plus une surprise

Malgré son insistance, Aphrodite obligea le verseau à rester avec lui pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. Cela devait faire quatre mois qu'il était avec le poisson, et Camus avait passé de très bons moments avec lui. Il aimait ce coté fantaisiste de son amant, toujours de bonne humeur, mais seulement voilà, il y en avait un autre depuis peu. Cela faisait quelques semaines que le verseau y pensait et il s'en voulait terriblement vis-à-vis d' Aphrodite.

La personne en question n'était autre que le chevalier d'or du scorpion, Milo. Camus ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce beau chevalier et passait à présent son temps à y penser. Lorsque le scorpion vint s'asseoir à son tour, le verseau se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son temple.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit afin d'échapper à ses idées noires. Quelques heures plus tard, Camus fut réveillé par des tambourinements à la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Aldébaran le chevalier du taureau qu'il laissa entrer. Le verseau avait à présent une migraine et ne voulait pas avoir à donner une explication à son étrange comportement des derniers jours.

Al : Camus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, t'est encore plus froid que d'habitudes, ça fait peur.

Camus : je vois pas de quoi tu parle, je vais très bien

Al : Tu vas pas me faire ça à moi, je suis ton ami, tu pourrai me dire ce qui ne va pas

Camus : ça t'avancera à quoi de le savoir

Al : bon vas-y raconte

Camus lui raconta ses malheurs et lorsqu'il eu finit, une larme perla sur sa joue. Il se sentait apaisé d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un de ses souffrances. Il était ami avec le taureau depuis plusieurs années et avait entièrement confiance en lui.

Aldébaran le laissa seul et le verseau décida d'aller se promener pour se changer les idées. Après quelques heures de marche, il arriva au bord d'une falaise et s'assit. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi à contempler la Grèce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Aphrodite qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

Camus : comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Aphro : c'est simple, c'est ici que tu viens à chaque fois que tu déprimes !

Camus : …

Aphro : pourquoi es tu parti si précipitamment tout à l'heure ?

Camus : envie d'aller aux toilettes

Aphro : bon c'est pas grave si t'as pas envie d'en parler

Camus glissa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du poisson, il était bien avec lui malgré son attirance pour un autre chevalier et avait énormément d'affection pour lui. Aphrodite lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le verseau sourit. En voyant cela le poisson lui en fit un autre dans le cou.

Aphro : si tu veux passes chez moi ce soir, je saurai te changer les idées.

Camus : je vais y penser

Les deux amants se séparèrent et la journée passa tranquillement. Tout le monde vaqua a ses occupations et Camus n'eu pas le temps de penser à ses problèmes entre toutes les missions que lui avait donné le sanctuaire.

La soirée arriva et Camus se retrouva seul chez lui. Il s'affala sur son canapé et mit la TV en marche. Il n'avait pas sommeil et vers minuit, il en eu marre, il n'y avait rien de potable a regarder. Il éteignit l'appareil, prit son pull et sortit en direction du temple du poisson. Ne voyant aucune lumière il en conclu que le poisson était déjà couché. Il entra et monta l'escalier de marbre en direction de la chambre principale. Il jeta ses vêtements sur une chaise et s'allongea sur le lit en enlaçant Aphrodite.

Aphro : tu te laisses toujours désirer toi. T'abuse t'as les mains et les pieds froids.

Camus : commence pas à râler, je suis venu ça te suffit pas ?

Aphro : si, mais tu pourrai faire un effort.

Camus : c'est toi qui m'as invité alors te plain pas

Aphrodite avait l'habitude des virées nocturnes de son amant et même s'il râlait, il n'était jamais contre.

Le lendemain matin, Camus se releva et s'habilla. Faire l'amour à son amant lui avait permis d'oublier pour un temps milo.

Il connaissait ce temple comme si c'était le sien pour y avoir passé plusieurs nuits, et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il connaissait le repas favori du poisson et commença à le préparer. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à la table de la petite cuisine.

Aphro : mon camus d'amour, cette nuit était formidable. Tu t'améliores de nuits en nuits.

Camus : dois-je comprendre qu'au début c'était nul ?

Aphro : disons que ce n'était pas encore ça

Le verseau le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui faire de multiples baisers dans le cou

Aphro : tu sais qu'on a un rassemblement au temple du grand pope dans moins d'une demie heure alors si tu veux prendre la revanche de cette nuit ce sera ce soir parce que maintenant on a pas le temps.

Camus le lâcha, fit la moue et retourna au fourneau pour prendre son thé et les œufs d' Aphrodite.

Aphrodite et Camus arrivèrent ensembles au temple du grand pope, ils étaient les derniers. Le grand pope leur donna les missions du jour et tous partirent. Le verseau partit s'entraîner dans l'arène. Vers midi, un messager s'avança vers lui et lui annonça que le grand pope le convoquait. Trempé de sueur, il alla prendre une rapide douche, revêtit son armure et s'avança vers le plus grand temple.

Quand il entra dans la plus grande salle, il salua le grand pope et balaya la salle à la recherche d'une autre âme humaine. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut Milo qui le fixait.

GP : bienvenue à vous deux, chevaliers d'or du verseau et du scorpion. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous vous êtes sans doute rendu compte que le chevalier du bélier n'est plus ici depuis quelques temps. Il est partit il y a plusieurs années à Jamir où il réside. Mais ces derniers temps il ne répond plus à aucun de mes messages. Vous vous rendrez tous les deux là bas afin de m'informer des faits.

Camus : bien grand pope

GP : vous partirez sur le champ, aller prendre vos affaires.

Camus était plus que troublé de partager cette mission avec le scorpion et ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un coté il était extrêmement heureux et d'un autre il considérait cela comme une traîtrise envers Aphrodite. Il partit prendre le reste de son armure et laissa un mot au poisson qu'il déposa chez lui.

Après quelques minutes, il se décida à rejoindre Milo qui l'attendait déjà. Ils commencèrent à marcher silencieusement. Au bout de quelques heures, le scorpion décida de briser le silence qui régnait ce qui sortit Camus de sa rêverie.

Milo : ça ne te plait tellement pas d'être avec moi ?

Camus : ben si pourquoi

Milo : je sais pas, tu fais la gueule depuis tout à l'heure. J'en conclue que c'est à cause de moi

Camus : désolé, je pensais à autre chose…

Camus décida de se montrer un peu moins froid et les deux chevaliers commencèrent à parler de tout de rien. La mission devrait durer plusieurs jours, autant qu'ils se comportent comme des amis dès le début. Le verseau était vraiment très heureux d'être ainsi avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, et il en oublia Aphrodite.

La nuit vint et les deux voyageurs décidèrent de camper. Comme la nuit était fraîche, ils allumèrent un feux, et il le garderaient chacun leur tour.

Camus prit le premier tour de garde et Milo alla se coucher. A part le bruit de certains animaux, il n'entendait aucun bruit et le verseau passa la première heure seul à la lueur du feu à penser à toutes sortes de choses. Par moments il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le scorpion qui dormait quelques centimètres plus loin.

Ce dernier s'éveilla et regarda le verseau.

Milo : si tu veux tu peux aller dormir un peu, je prend ta place

Camus : non, de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir

Milo : quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux

Camus : non, non, tout va bien

Milo : menteur ! Enfin je suis mal placé pour te dire ça. Si tu veux pas m'en parler c'est pas grave. Parlons d'autre chose, les amours ça marche ?

Camus : … Si on veut

Milo : T'es avec Aphrodite c'est ça ? Vous allez bien ensemble.

Camus (en pensée) : s'il te plait change de sujet

Par chance, Milo dériva vers un autre sujet et tout deux s'endormirent après une longue discussion.

Trois jours passèrent, et tout deux arrivèrent à Jamir. Entre temps, une certaine complicité s'était forgée entre les deux chevaliers, au grand bonheur de Camus, bien que cela lui brisait en même temps le cœur. La tour de Jamir s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres, ce qui la rendait très impressionnante. Camus et Milo étaient sur leur garde et s'apprêtaient à rentrer voir pourquoi Mû, le chevalier du bélier ne répondait plus aux messages du grand pope. Ils ne voyaient pourtant rien d'anormal, pas de trace de lutte et tout semblait calme.

Il frappèrent à la porte et à leur grande surprise, Mû leur ouvrit.

Mû : quelle surprise, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Milo : le grand pope nous a envoyé pour voir si tout allait bien parce que tu réponds plus à ses messages, mais je constate que tout va bien. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Mû rougit, et une voix de femme se fit entendre.

Jeune femme : Mû chéri, dépêche toi, le bain va refroidir !!!

Camus : je comprends mieux maintenant. Et nous on dit quoi au grand pope ?

Mû : lui dites pas que j'étais avec une nana, s'il vous plait !!!

Milo : c'est bon, on lui dira qu'il y a eu un problème de communication, mais tu nous refais plus le coup.

Le verseau et le scorpion avaient beau jouer les irrités devant le bélier, lorsqu'ils partirent ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils prirent alors le chemin du retour. Comme le trajet n'était pas trop fatiguant, les deux amis passaient alors leurs nuits à discuter. Camus était de plus en plus amoureux et ne pensait plus à son poisson.

La dernière nuit du voyage arriva et Milo commença à parler d'Aphrodite. Camus ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et dévorait le scorpion du regard. Au beau milieu de la conversation, Milo laissa échapper un « d'un coté je suis un peu jaloux de lui », ce qui n'échappa au verseau.

Camus : qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Milo (rougissant) : rien du tout, oublie

Camus : non j'oublierai pas, pourquoi tu as dis ça ?

Milo : sûrement parce que c'est un peu vrai…

Camus le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, Milo, lui, fuyait son regard. Le verseau s'avança vers lui et l'obligea à le regarder.

Camus : dis moi, je te plais ?

Milo : dans le genre direct on fait pas mieux, oui tu me plais. Mais ça m'avance à quoi de dire ça à quelqu'un qui est déjà casé ?

Camus : je peux me décaser

Milo : …

Camus : à vrai dire, je suis pas si bien que ça avec Aphrodite, puisque depuis quelques temps je pense à quelqu'un d'autre

Milo : et c'est qui ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

Camus : … à ton avis ? t'es pas vraiment perspicace

Milo : c'est moi ?

Camus : non sans blague, t'es long à la détente

Milo regardait maintenant Camus tout gêné, avec un grand sourire, en rougissant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Camus se leva et déclara qu'il partait faire un tour. Il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et se sentait maintenant plus que coupable de tromper ainsi Aphrodite, même s'il ne l'avait pas réellement trompé. Il devait aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire avec le poisson. Le quitter lui briserait le cœur et il voulait à tout prix éviter cela.

Quand il retourna au camp, Milo dormait et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il se coucha lui aussi bien qu'il n'ait pas sommeil et finit tant bien que mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par le scorpion à l'aube, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Ce dernier lui annonça que s'ils partaient maintenant, ils arriveraient au sanctuaire avant la nuit. Durant tout le reste du voyage, les deux chevaliers ne se parlèrent pas. Il régnait une étrange atmosphère et, à leur arrivée au sanctuaire, après avoir fait leur compte rendu au grand pope, ils se quittèrent sans un mot.

A son arrivée dans son temple, Camus s'allongea sur son lit et dormit. Quand il se réveilla, il trouva Aphrodite qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

Aphro : Camus d'amour, tu m'as manqué pendant ces quelques jours, tu veux qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ?

Camus : s'il te plait pas maintenant, je suis un peu fatigué et j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Aphro : comme tu veux, on mange ensemble quand même? Tu dois avoir faim.

Les deux amants mangèrent un plat qu'Aphrodite avait préparé, mais le verseau n'arrivait pas à regarder le poisson en face. Heureusement, celui-ci ne remarqua rien.

Quand son amant partit, Camus se retrouva à nouveau seul, et décida de passer voir son ami le taureau pour lui raconter. Quand il arriva devant le temple, il frappa et entra. Il trouva son ami devant la TV.

Al : je pensais bien que tu viendrais, mais tu pouvais pas venir un peu plus tôt ? C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu viens à chaque fois au beau milieu de la nuit.

Camus : je suis désolé

Al : c'est pas grave, on t'aime comme ça. Raconte moi tout, j'ai appris que tu étais en mission avec Milo ? J'imagine qu'il s'est passé un truc puisque tu viens me voir. T'as quand même pas couché avec lui ?

Camus : mais non ! Il m'a juste dit que je lui plaisais et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que je l'aimais. Après on s'est plus parlé.

Al : effectivement tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Toujours aussi direct toi ! Et tu vas faire comment avec Aphrodite ?

Camus : eh ! Je suis pas encore avec Milo, et puis je m'en veux énormément pour Aphro.

Al : c'est vrai que là t'as pas vraiment le beau rôle.

Camus : dis, c'est un ami que je suis venu voir, c'est des conseils que tu dois me donner et pas te foutre de moi !

Al : désolé, à mon avis, tu laisses faire le temps et tu vois plus tard.

Camus remercia son ami et repartit dans son temple. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il fit comme si de rien n'était et les rares fois où il le croisa, il ignora le scorpion. Quand il n'avait pas le moral, il passait la nuit avec Aphrodite, mais avec le temps, il était de plus en plus dégoûté de sa propre hypocrisie.

Un jour où il s'entraînait dans l'arène du sanctuaire, il partit prendre une douche et entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Il sursauta et découvrit Milo qui l'attendait. Il le salua et évita son regard.

Milo : tu pourrai me regarder au moins ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis la dernière fois ? T'es bizarre comme mec, je te dis que tu me plais, tu me dis que tu m'aime et après tu m'ignore.

Camus soupira et regarda le scorpion, il valait mieux s'expliquer tout de suite avec lui.

Camus : je me sens coupable envers Aphrodite

Milo : j'en conclue que tu ne voudras jamais rien tenter avec moi juste parce que tu ne peux pas quitter quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas

Camus : je n'ai jamais dit ça

Milo : tu le sous entend ! Si tu t'es donné la peine de me dire que tu m'aimais c'est que ce n'est pas négligeable je me trompe ?

Camus : non

A mesure que la discussion progressait, le scorpion s'avançait de plus en plus près du verseau. Sa tête n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Camus et son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne pu s'en empêcher et embrassa le verseau. Ce dernier y répondit favorable et tout deux s'entraînèrent dans un baiser très sensuel. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le verseau était submergé de bonheur, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de sa stupide conscience et voulait rester avec Milo.

Milo : si je comprends bien, moi je serai comme ton amant caché puisque tu ne veux pas quitter le poisson ?

Camus : je suis désolé

Milo : pas grave, finalement ça me plait bien, j'aime bien vivre dans le risque

Camus : …

Milo : quand même, deux amants…, tu t'en fais pas

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent le cœur léger. Camus était de bonne humeur, et il était prêt à supporter Aphrodite et à passer la nuit qu'il lui demandait depuis son retour. Cela n'était pas très moral, mais le risque plaisait au chevalier. Après tout, il les aimait tout les deux et cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir avoir les deux personnes de son cœur en même temps.

Les jours passèrent et Camus était toujours avec ses deux amants, ou plus précisément, son amant et son amoureux. Il ne voyait pas souvent le scorpion, personne de devait être au courant de leur liaison. Même Aldébaran ne le savait pas, il était pourtant le meilleur ami du verseau.

Un jour, Camus se réveilla avec un mot sur son oreiller. Aphrodite avait été affecté d'une mission qui contraignait à quitter le sanctuaire pensant plusieurs jours. Il se rendit alors seul prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres chevaliers dans la grande salle. L'air de rien, il s'assit à côté du scorpion et fit mine de commencer une discussion. Quand les autres chevaliers furent partis, Camus se leva à son tour en glissant un petit « ce soir chez moi à 19 heures » à l'oreille de Milo. Tout content, il sortit de la salle.

Le verseau voulait que la soirée soit réussie. Par chance, on ne lui avait donné que des toutes petites missions et il aurait tout le temps de se préparer après s'en être occupé. Dans l'après midi, il fit le ménage dans le temple et prépara un repas pour deux. Ce serait la première soirée qu'il passerait seul avec le scorpion après la mission et il était tout excité.

A 19 heures, la sonnette se fit entendre et Camus descendit pour ouvrir. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche à demi ouverte, et un pantalon noir moulant, ce qui le rendait très sexy mais aussi très viril. Il avait aussi mit un petit tablier pour faire la cuisine.

Quand il ouvrit, il découvrit un Milo tout aussi sexy mais lui avec un chemise bleue qui s'accommodait très bien avec ses beaux cheveux bleus qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

Milo : très sexy, j'adore le petit tablier autour de la taille !!

Camus : merci, tu es très bien aussi

Le verseau rougissait et après que le scorpion soit rentré, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent comme jamais. Ils avaient attendu cette soirée depuis tellement qu'ils ne purent se retenir.

Camus l'emmena vers la salle à manger où il servit le dîner. Il avait préparé un poulet aux airelles, qui se révéla délicieux. Milo ne cachait pas son contentement.

Milo : en plus d'être beau, sexy et musclé, t'es aussi un vrai cordon bleu. T'as vraiment tout pour plaire.

Camus : arrête un peu avec les compliments

Milo : j'essaie juste de me mettre à ton niveau et d'être aussi direct que toi

Tout deux rigolèrent et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après le dessert, tout deux étaient rassasiés. Et allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Milo : Aphrodite a mis le temps avant de partir en mission

Camus : il est partit, c'est le principal

Milo : quand même, il ne facilite pas la tâche à son amant qui veut le tromper tranquillement.

Camus : j'avoue que quand il est là, y a toujours le risque qu'il débarque ! Mais bon… on va pas parler de lui alors qu'on a enfin une soirée rien que pour nous deux.

Milo : t'as raison

Le scorpion allongea le verseau et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Camus : le canapé est très étroit, tu ne préfères pas un endroit un peu plus pratique ?

Milo : tu te laisses désirer toi ! Si tu y tiens, c'est partit, on déménage dans ta chambre.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Milo continua ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux de Camus pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue. Sa langue chercha celle de son partenaire et le baiser se fit encore plus intense avant que le scorpion entreprenne de déboutonner la chemise de verseau. Celui-ci l'imita et tout deux découvrirent les muscles si bien sculptés de l'autre. Camus se retourna et commencer à caresser et embrasser le torse de Milo, qui gémissait de plaisir. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses et il commença à les glisser dans le pantalon de son amant et lui caressa les fesses en continuant de l'embrasser. Quand il déboutonna son pantalon, il découvrit sa virilité dressée et s'attaqua aux tétons. L'un dans la bouche, l'autre entre les doigts, le plaisir de son conjoint se faisait entendre par ses gémissements de plus en plus intenses. Le scorpion enleva le pantalon de son amant, ils étaient à présent tout deux en boxer. Il voulait lui aussi prendre le dessus sur Camus et se retourna à son tour. Il sentait l'érection du jeune homme contre sa cuisse et baissa son boxer, la découvrant au grand jour, avant de descendre le sien. Les deux amants se découvrirent alors complètement nus.

Milo : je t'aime

Camus : ta gueule et continue

Milo : maieuh

Le scorpion prit une légère inspiration et pénétra Camus. Tout les deux ressentirent un plaisir intense et Milo commença un mouvement de vas et vient, atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Haletants, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Camus se remémora la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son amoureux et le regarda dormir. Le scorpion était allongé sur lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras emprisonnant le verseau. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Après quelques minutes, le bel endormit se réveilla.

Camus : bonjour

Milo : bonjour, bien dormi ?

Camus : on ne peut que bien dormir dans les bras d'un chevalier aussi beau et qui fait aussi bien l'amour !

Milo : je veux pas sortir de ce lit, viens on recommence !

Camus : on va déjà prendre le petit déjeuner et après on verra

Milo : amant cruel !!!

Camus : haha ha… tu prends quoi pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Milo : œufs, bacon et café

Camus : rien que ça

Camus se leva, mis sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était déjà 11 heures du matin. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et mangea avec Milo. Celui-ci rentra chez lui une demie heure plus tard. Camus retourna dans sa cuisine sans dessus dessous et se résigna à ranger. Milo s'était plusieurs fois proposé pour l'aider à ranger mais il avait refusé. Maintenant il était obligé de tout faire lui-même.

A peine dix minutes après le départ du scorpion, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Le verseau ouvrit et vit Aldébaran qu'il laissa entrer. Il se sentait gêné de devoir montrer sa maison dans un bordel pareil.

Al : je vois que dès qu'Aphrodite part, tu t'en donnes à cœur joie

Camus : pardon ? De quoi tu parles ?

Al : n'essaie pas de me le cacher, je sais très bien que tu étais avec Milo cette nuit

Camus : et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Al : je ne pense pas que tu aurai pu t'empiffrer tout seul un poulet entier, il y a de la vaisselle pour deux à laver, à midi tu n'es toujours pas habillé, et sous ton peignoir tu n'a probablement rien d'autre, et comme Aphro est en mission ce n'est sûrement pas avec lui que tu as passé la nuit… ah oui, autre chose, le tube de lubrifiant me donne une idée de la nature de votre activité de la soirée.

Camus : vu comme ça, j'ai plus rien à dire…

Le taureau aida son ami a ranger, en lui faisant toutefois la leçon.

Aphrodite rentra plus tôt que prévu de sa mission et, à leur grand désespoir, Camus et Milo ne purent se voir une autre fois. Malgré l'insistance d'Aldébaran qui voulait que Camus raconte tout au poisson, le verseau ne lui dit rien et fit comme si de rien était. Lors des rassemblements avec tous les chevaliers, Camus et Milo ne se parlaient pas, ou très peu et ne laissaient rien paraître. Lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec Aphrodite, le verseau ne se laissait pas aller comme il le faudrait, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que lorsque c'était Milo qui lui faisait, c'était cent fois plus agréable.

Un jour, ne se retenant plus, le verseau partit chercher le scorpion. Il le trouva en compagnie de Saga, le chevalier du gémeau, et de Shaka, le chevalier de la vierge. Après une courte hésitation, il s'avança vers eux, prit Milo par le poignet, et l'entraîna vers une salle vide.

Camus : j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de toi

Milo : ben oui mais y a le poisson, comment tu veux faire ?

Camus : je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? Je dirai à Aphrodite que je vais me balader parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur

Milo sourit et embrassa son amoureux. Celui-ci le lui rendit bien et commença à le caresser un peu partout, avant de se faire arrêter par le scorpion.

Milo : garde tes ardeurs pour ce soir, maintenant j'ai du boulot

La journée passa trop lentement pour Camus, il avait vraiment hâte d'être avec le scorpion. Au moment de partir, Aphrodite se montra.

Aphro : où tu vas ?

Camus : je vais me balader

Aphro : où ?

Camus : quelque part où je veux aller seul

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et s'en alla.

Arrivé devant le temple du scorpion, il frappa timidement, et la porte s'ouvrit. Après avoir fermé la porte, Milo attrapa la main du Camus, l'entraîna dans sa chambre et commença à le couvrir de baiser.

Camus : t'es encore plus pressé que moi

Milo : c'est pas parce que je suis pas aussi direct que toi que j'ai pas envie

Camus attrapa son amant et le coucha sur le lit. Il le déshabilla et commença a lui faire l'amour. Après l'orgasme, Camus resta un peu avec son amant pour profiter des derniers instants.

Camus : je vais quitter Aphrodite

Milo : tu es sur ?

Camus : rester avec lui ne rime à rien, même lui commence à sentir que la situation lui échappe. Et puis j'en ai marre de me cacher.

Milo : quel mauvais garçon qui trompe son petit ami avec un autre.

Camus : je peux revenir demain ?

Milo : pas tant que tu es avec le poisson

Camus ?! T'es sérieux ?

Milo : bien sur, comme ça la prochaine fois on pourra le refaire chez toi, le lit est plus grand… et tu pourras me refaire la cuisine.

Camus eu un sourire et se leva pour se rhabiller. Il sortit, rentra chez lui et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, au soir, comme à son habitude, Aphrodite vint rendre visite à son amant. Tout deux s'assirent face à face.

Camus : il faut que je te parle

Aphro : de quoi ?

Camus : j'en ai vraiment assez de te mentir depuis des semaines. Voilà… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et je ne peux plus continuer avec toi.

Aphro : à vrai dire, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Il fallait que tu me le dises pour que je sois fixé.

Camus : je suis désolé Aphrodite.

Camus prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le poisson et s'en voulait de devoir lui dire tout cela.

Aphro : c'est pas grave, je m'y attendais, te prend pas la tête avec ça.

Camus : mais je m'en veux comme c'est pas permis

Aphro : pas grave, on reste ami et on oublie. Je peux juste savoir qui c'est ?

Camus : … Milo

Aphro : tu ne prends que les beaux gosses à ce que je vois ! Bon je te laisse, et j'espère que ça marchera bien avec le scorpion.

Camus : merci Aphrodite, je n'oublierai pas les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

Après ces adieux émouvants, Camus se sentait le cœur léger. Il décida d'aller rendre visite à Aldébaran et de tout lui raconter.

Al : les visites de Camus en pleine nuit… vas y, vide ton sac

Camus lui raconta tout en détails, son ami fut heureux de savoir que le verseau avait tout expliqué à Aphrodite.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Camus et Milo continuèrent à se faire discrets, mais le verseau et le poisson ne cachèrent pas leur rupture. Camus fut heureux de voir qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas tellement été affecté par cela, et qu'il continuait à être de très bonne humeur. Il continuait même à lui parler comme à un ami.

Par une chaude journée d'août, Camus et Milo avaient décidé de passer la journée tout les deux au bord de la mer. Alors que le verseau se rendait au temple du scorpion pour chercher son ami, il fut arrêté par Deathmask, le chevalier du cancer.

DM : bonjour Camus, tu as quelques minutes ?

Camus : oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

DM : j'ai appris que tu avais rompu avec Aphrodite, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Camus : … pardon ?

Dm : je t'aime depuis si longtemps, mais je ne pouvais rien tenter vu que tu n'étais pas libre. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de te le demander.

Camus le regarda avec un regard gêné pendant quelques secondes puis dit enfin

Camus : je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Pardonne moi !

Deathmask balbutia un « c'est pas grave » et s'enfuie en pleurant. Camus resta planté sur place avant que Milo le sorte de sa rêverie.

Milo : bourreau des cœurs !

Camus : c'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi DM est venu me dire ça ?

Milo : ben il t'aime et alors ?

Camus : comment il pourrait m'aimer ?

Milo : faut il que tu sois bête ? Regarde toi dans un miroir, t'es un vrai canon ! J'en parlais avec Shaka et Saga l'autre jour, l'air de rien, et ils m'ont dit que beaucoup de gens aimeraient tenter leur chance avec toi ! T'es froid mais vraiment beau gosse !

Camus : c'est du délire !

Milo : en tout cas moi je suis fier d'avoir pris le meilleur parti du sanctuaire sur lequel tout le monde bave.

Camus : on ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour !!

La journée se passa très bien pour les deux chevaliers qui durent cependant quitter la plage à cause des jeunes filles du sanctuaire qui venaient glousser autour de Camus, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Milo. A la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent d'aller se réfugier chez Aldébaran, là ou personne ne pouvait trouver Camus. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent le taureau en train de boire le thé avec Aphrodite.

Aphro : tiens, les deux tourtereaux cherchent refuge à cause d'un taux de popularité trop fort ?

Camus : j'étais pas au courant que j'étais si beau que ça, personne ne m'a jamais collé à ce point !

Aphro : ça c'est parce que je t'ai toujours jalousement gardé auprès de moi, même si ça a pas toujours marché, mais maintenant je passe le flambeau à Milo, moi je suis fatigué de ce job

Milo : t'inquiète, personne me le prendra, sinon je le tiens en laisse

Camusà Aldébaran : sauve moi par pitié

Al : c'est ça le succès

Camus : au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux à prendre le thé, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé auparavant

Aphro : je suis venu pleurer dans ses bras parce que mon amoureux m'a lâchement laissé pour quelqu'un d'autre

Camus : mais Aldébaran c'est pas du tout ton genre ! Il faut juste me regarder pour le voir !

Al : crevard !!!

Aphro : la vie réserve bien des surprises

La nouvelle que Camus n'était déjà plus libre s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, mais personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Cela était dû au fait que les deux amoureux se faisaient très discrets, et que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se comportaient comme des amis l'auraient fait. On remarqua aussi un nouveau couple très surprenant auquel personne n'aurait pu penser : Aphrodite/Aldébaran. Camus était très heureux pour son ami qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour. En effet, le taureau n'était pas tout mince, mais cela était dû à la quantité de muscle qu'il avait.

Un jour les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller quelque part ensembles. Il partirent tôt le matin car montrer Camus avec Milo aurait trouvé cela suspect, surtout qu'ils ne perdaient pas l'occasion (quand elle se présentait) de s'embrasser et se faire des mamours. Ils se trouvèrent un petit coin sympa où ils s'assirent tous les quatre. Le verseau s'allongea sur les jambe du scorpion.

Milo : eh ! C'est toujours toi qui te fais cajoler !

Aphro : tiens, t'as remarqué aussi ? Comme au lit, il est plutôt passif

Milo : quand il veut il peut être très actif, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Camus : vous arrêtez de tailler derrière mon dos

Aphro : c'est pas comme mon Aldébamour, lui au moins il est toujours très actif

Milo dans l'oreille de Camus : et toi c'était quoi ton petit nom ?

Le scorpion n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard très froid du verseau, ce qu'il savait très bien faire étant un chevalier de glace.

Miloà Aphrodite : t'es quand même pas très rancunier envers Camus !

Aphro : c'est que j'avais déjà des vues sur Aldébamour !

A mesure que la conversation commençait, le taureau devenait de plus en plus rouge, il n'était pas très habitué à ce genre de petits noms, pas plus aux allusions à ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient tout les deux.

Camus : relax Al ! T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à lui, surtout quand il venait squatter mon temple sans arrêt. Tu verra quand il commencera à venir.

Al : il le fait déjà

La journée passa dans la bonne humeur.

Afin d'éviter à Camus toutes les personnes qui voulaient tenter leur chance, il commença à se montrer publiquement en compagnie de Milo (ce qui fut un grand choc pour tous) et tout deux restèrent ensemble de très longues années. Ce fut également le cas d'Aldébaran et d'Aphrodite et leur vie au sanctuaire fut très paisible.

_**Fin**_

13


End file.
